Asilo
by tais.kmila
Summary: Estamos no séc. XVIII em uma pequena cidade da Europa. Nessa cidade há um asilo psiquiátrico para meninas com os mais diversos problemas,mas somente um diagnostico:a loucura e insanidade.Há diversas formas de se chegar no asilo,mas nenhuma de se sair.


Era uma um dia qualquer de um ano qualquer do século XIX. Estava no horário do café da manhã por volta das 8h da manhã no asilo psiquiátrico para meninas em Saint Scot. As meninas foram retiradas de seus quartos uma a uma pela equipe de enfermeiros e colocadas em suas devidas cadeiras no grande galpão que era chamado de refeitório, para o desjejum que naquela manhã era um copo de leite e um pedaço de pão.

O Asilo tinha sua estrutura muito bem elaborada por engenheiros muito capazes e famosos da época, na verdade o asilo foi projetado para ser o maior hospital do país, um orgulho, um projeto audacioso que recebeu muitos investimentos tanto por parte do governo, como da parte de empresas privadas e de pessoas ricas e poderosas. Nos primeiros anos o hospital funcionou de forma acima do esperado, tinha cerca de 500 leitos que sempre estavam cheios dos mais diversos doentes. Como o hospital recebeu investimento do governo e de empresas privadas, os leitos também eram divididos entre os gratuitos (que eram a maioria, cerca de 390) que atendiam até os mais infelizes que não podiam pagar nem um esparadrapo para seus ferimentos e os leitos dos ricos que eram da alta sociedade e principalmente das famílias que haviam investido nele. O hospital era divido entre a parte A (dos ricos) e B(pobres) com uma parede de concreto dividindo os espaços, a parte B ficava com 70% do prédio e o restante ficava para a A. Quem tinha acesso a uma parte não conseguia passar internamente para o outro lado, somente passando por fora dele.

A princípio era um local para abrigar a todos de forma igual, uma utopia é claro se pensarmos que o ser humano é o único animal que discrimina seu igual por questões tão idiotas. Com o passar dos anos o local passou a ser 2 lugares com administrações e funcionários diferentes. O hospital ficava no centro de um grande campo aberto, era possível passar horas andando no enorme jardim que foi planejado sem passar pelo mesmo lugar mais de 1 vez, esse enorme jardim foi descrito como um lugar para passar paz e tranquilidade para os pacientes e seus acompanhantes, já que ali eles podiam observar a natureza e ter um lugar calmo para pensar, chorar e lamentar suas desgraças sem ninguém ver. O prédio original tinha 3 andares e era feito totalmente de tijolos uma boa estrutura que seria capaz de aguentar um ataque de canhões sem sofrer nenhum abalo, mesmo sendo feito de tijolos o prédio era todo pintado de branco com as portas e janelas em um tom de creme, muito monótono e cansativo de se olhar, mas foi uma tentativa de colocar uma cor no lugar.

Após 15 anos de funcionamento o hospital começou a dar sinais que não iria ficar aberto por muito mais tempo, começou a faltar dinheiro para tratar tantas pessoas que vinham de vários lugares do país para serem atendidas ali, então a parte A do hospital se viu obrigada a pagar as despesas que o governo não conseguia mais pagar gerando uma enorme dívida para os cofres públicos. Essa situação foi prolongada por mais 2 anos até que a parte A decidiu não sustentar a parte B ,pois para eles era visto como um gasto desnecessário. Problemas na infraestrutura do grandioso prédio começaram a aparecer, ele não era mais branco e sim um cinza mais monótono e triste que a cor anterior, as ferrugens das tubulações estavam por toda a parte e por diversas vezes um item que já havia sido usado em um paciente era reutilizado em outro.

Finalmente com 18 anos de funcionamento o governo decidiu fechar a parte B do hospital e o pôs a leilão para poder pagar a divida que havia feito com a parte A, um senhor muito bem de vida e com dinheiro suficiente para comprar o hospital inteiro decidiu comprar a parte B do hospital e logo depois fez uma oferta que a parte A não pôde recusar, então em pouco tempo ele tinha o hospital todo. Decidiu então fazer pequenas modificações no prédio para transforma-lo em um asilo psiquiátrico feminino com seus próprios métodos de tratamento. Uma das mudanças no prédio foi colocar grades em todas as janelas para impedir possíveis fugas ou tentativas de suicídio, ao redor de toda a propriedade onde antes havia um jardim muito bem cuidado ele fez um labirinto de plantas para dificultar ainda mais qualquer fuga, a saída desse labirinto somente ele e seus funcionários sabiam e a cor do novo estabelecimento foi escurecida ainda mais, se tornando um cinza quase preto. E foi assim que aos 20 anos de vida o prédio deixou de ser um lugar alegre e com objetivo de cuidar das pessoas para se tornar um lugar triste que deixava as pessoas mais doentes do que quando tinham entrado.


End file.
